Fish Food
by FutileCola
Summary: This is about Matoba! Everyone loves Matoba, right? Come on, I know you do. Rated T because this is Matoba we are talking about.


**Hello! I have realized that there aren't that many Natsume's Book of Friends fanfictions that include Matoba. I don't know why. He is funny... okay, nevermind about the funny. Back to the topic. Since this will be my first Natsume's Book of Friends fanfic, I shall call it, "Fish Food" (Hehehe)**

"So Natsume, can I call you Tsu-chan? Because it's a nice name. Y'know, I think that we could be the best of friends. Get it? Har har, you always loved jokes. I remember that time yo-"

"Who are you? Why do you always talk to me?" Facing towards the crazed man, Natsume sniffed his breath, "If you're going to be my friend, then have a MintyMint Tacs, the new and great tasting breath mint!"

Staring disbelieving at the screen, the teen almost had the urge to crush all of the display . _'What in the world was that?'_ Well, he knew what it was. It was his actor friend's latest commercial. Turning his head, he saw just a few of Natori's fans gushing on and on about how great he was. But why name a commercial character after him? Was it just to make him all embarrased? As these thoughts filled his head, he almost didn't notice something out of the ordinary.

Standing fifteen feet tall, a giant Natori was swinging from building to building, fan girls chasing him left and right. _'What kind of messed up world is this?'_. As if to make it in to a horrid world, a crowd of Nyanko-Senseis appeared from around the building corner. With short, stubby legs, the cats rushed straight towards him, "Give us squid. We want's dah squid! Ain't no way we letting you wake up from this nightmare!"

Seeing the threatingly close group of fat (yet adorable) cats rush after him, Natsume's mind temporarily went blank. But what had they said? Focusing , Natsume was able to recall what they had shouted out loud. _'So this is all just some twisted, sick nightmare that I was forced to live through just to take up space on this fan fiction?'_

**Well now that the secret's out, on to the actual ...fiction. (Is that what it would be called?)**

The sky was a nice shade of blue today. Just like any ordinary day. Too perfect! Well now that he had had his daily weather observation it was time to get serious. What time was Sesame Street on at? He had to concentrate. If anyone could solve this important question, it was him. Matoba, the all infamous exorcist who wanted to be a ballerina when he was older. As he put his all into figuring out a solution, a kid riding by on a bicycle fell over. 'What an impudent, foolish little-'. Snickering at this, the exorcist went back inside his hotel room to grab a vital object. His boombox. Forgetting all about his beloved Sesame Street. For now.

"Nyanko-Sensei, we can't just go to every place were there is free alcohol."

"Be quiet, brat!" These two voices belonged to none other then imposters. As they had their little conversation, the real duo walked out of a nearby Curry Convention.

"Look at you now! Nyanko-Sensei, I told you to skip out on the fried squid. I don't even know why it was at a Curry Convention, so you should have just left it alone. Especially since the person selling it was a local hobo!"

"Nag nag nag. Is that all your good at?" The argument took a turn for the worst when he appeared.

"Hey hey hey, young lady, don't shove tacos in your mouth! Oh, hey there, Takeshi!" It was... Elmo! "So I just got back from the Street where me and my Sesames reside. I was wondering if I could spend the day with you. That's alright, right? I see you are still lugging around that monster of a cat with you"

Natsume sighed as the red beast continued talking. This was the worst! Who even watched Sesame Street anymore?

Moving closer to the t.v screen while holding a big bucket of non-salted, butter covered popcorn with a little sprinkling of gummy bears, Matoba stared at the screen._ 'Where was Elmo?_ All of the SesaStreet gang was there, but no Elmo was visable. This really angered him to no end. Then he heard it. The sound that came from heaven. "Da da da da, da da da da, Elmo's World!" Glancing at the screen, he searched for the red fuzzball. He heard the same jingle again, sweat lacing his worried eyebrows. _'What have they done to you, Elmo?'_

Sighing as the 'jolly' red monster continuasly sang his jingle. he began to feel his last nerve breaking. "OMG, ELMO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Upon hearing the sudden shreik, Natsume was surrounded by a whole world of confusing. _'Was that... Matoba's... voice?'_

Hollering to the skies, Elmo beckoned for the exorcist, "This way, you dumbie!" _'There's no way anyone would answer to that!'_ Yet Natsume made a good point, it seemed the thought hadn't crossed Matoba's mind. Rush at full speed towards Elmo. That's all he was thinking. As he approached, his jaw dropped.

"It's you, boy!" Marching up towards the teen, he gave his deadliest death glare of them all, "You! You...!" If looks could kill, Natsume wouldn't be alive in this fanfic, or even the series. But we couldn't have that happening. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T RETURNED MY SESAME STREET SEASON ONE AND TWO BOXSETS!"

**So I hoped you like-ed ded this ^_^ If not, go enjoy a big bucket of non-salted, butter covered popcorn with a little sprinkling of gummy bears. You might have to 'rassle it out of Matoba's hands though. I DISCLAIM OWNING NATSUME'S BOOK OF FRIENDS IN ANY, AND EVERY WAY! (Don't ask why the disclaimer is at the end) P.s, it makes no sense really, but anyways, this is a fanfic thing! *3* And Matoba searched for his boom box, but I don't know if he found it or not... I hope he did, or else he wouldn't be able to listen to his favourite song, the Nyan Cat Song!**


End file.
